A Not So Planned Vacation
by Katzuma
Summary: New people are met, the stuff is on bord, the rules are given out. Tomoyo's prisent is teh best so fars, as are the people who come with it. The plot is set and we'll move out in the next chapter! MFN!
1. The Invitation

Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!! 

Katzuma's First fic here...actually gonna try and make this work...I'm bored right now so...I'm gonna write ^-^...

*Sigh*

...anyway! So, might as well get on with my story!

"Speaking"

~_Thinking_~

(A/n!! Hehe!)

*Note: Everyone is about 16…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A Not So Planned Vacation

****

Chapter 1: The Invitation

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You GOT a what?!?!" A white faced Kimono Sakura yelled unbelieving. She was sitting in the elegant living room of her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. They were sitting in her extravagant red velvet chairs in the house-sized room. Tomoyo held an elegantly designed tea cup while Sakura's was now tipped over on the coffee table with it's organs split over. 

"I said that for my birthday, I got a boat!"

She was met with a gape. Blushing slightly, Tomoyo moved her cup and small plate to under her mouth and took some tiny sip's while Sakura just stared. 

"You…you got a BOAT for you birthday?!?!"

Nodding politely, Tomoyo took another sip and placed her cup down with a clink. She bent down and picked up a folder off the floor. Flipping through a few pages, she found the one she was looking for and turned the small book around to face Sakura. There was a full color picture of a biggest boat sakura had ever seen. The boat itself was a crystal white and on the side was panted _Umi Yue_. There was a large mast in the mist and reached at least 20 feet high and the sail was about as big as a house. There was a huge cabin after the mast and that looked like a loft apartment.

"O my god…"

"I like it too! So anyway…" Tomoyo closed the colorful book and laid it on her lap. "That's not all I wanted to tell you…"

Blinking twice, Sakura stared at her and managed to form some words after a second. "…Sure!…what Tomoyo-chan?"

"I want you to come on it with me, the first ride…"

Once again, she was met with wide emerald eyes and an open mouth.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

A slight nod.

"Great! Well I'm shipping off on Friday afternoon and we should get back by late Sunday night!" She smiled as Sakura's mouth closed and locked. Tomoyo knew her friend long enough to know that something was wrong with the plan.

"What?"

"It's just…" Sakura started with some dismay in her eyes. "…this weekend, Niichan wants me to help him around the house…and I don't think I can break that off…but…o Tomoyo-chan, I'm so sorry!"

The violet haired girl's head dropped and she clasped her hands together.

"It's all right Sakura-chan…it's just…" She dropped off and continued to stair down at her hands. Sakura's eyes deepened with regret.

"What Tomoyo-chan?"

Underneath her tent of violet hair, Tomoyo's smile couldn't be any wider.

"…well I thought you would really want to come because of…o never mind Sakura-chan, it's not important…"

"No Tomoyo-chan! Tell me!! Because of what?!"

She could push her friend's buttons so well…

"…because of…"

" of?"

"…because they're coming…" She mumbled. Tomoyo new this would work no matter what…it always did…

"Who Tomoyo-chan?"

Hehe…

"Because Hiiragizawa-kun and Li-kun are coming also…"

She sensed a uneasy quiet filter throughout the room. Perfect…

"…and it wouldn't be right without you there…"

The quiet sat in the room and stayed for another moment. Got cha…

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura questioned and Tomoyo lifted her head up slightly to meet the gaze of her fooled friend.

"Yes?" She responded in a still sad voice.

"Can I use your phone?" 

Hehe…

+===========+=========+

"No!"

"But you must!"

"I refuse to go!"

"Why?! Don't want to have a little fun?!"

"Fun? Sure, being stuck on a boat with you and the camera-loving girl for 2 days sure sound like fun to me!"

"Well what is fun to you then?"

"Begin left alone!"

"…Did I mention that Sakura-san is coming?"

"……"

"She is you know…"

"……"

"And if you don't come, she'll be left alone for 2 days with me…"

"…When do we leave?"

"That the descendent I know and love to torture! We leave this Friday afternoon at 5 o'clock sharp. We will leave without you if you are not there…"

"Right. Now get out Hiiragizawa…"

"Right! See you soon little descendent!"

"GET OUT!"

Stepping out of a room and into a hall, the tall blue haired boy lay a smirk on his face and a door slammed behind him. His night blue eyes shining, he put his hands in his navy short's pockets and walked down the long hallway toward the elevator at the end. Standing there was a violet haired girl with her eyes closed. She was leaning on the wall next to the elevator and had a slight smile placed on her face. Her hands were fiddling with the ends of her dark blue tank top and tapped her sneakers. After all, today was a lovely Wednesday afternoon and it was warm. 

"I take it that he is coming?" She said in a sweet voice. He smiled again and pushed the down button.

"Of course. He is an easy push over when it comes to Sakura-san…" He smiled and leaned next to her. She smiled and leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and draped it over her other shoulder. "And I take it you tricked her also?"

"Yes…so I am glad that he did say yes or she would really think I am a true liar…" She stated, opening her eyes. They shined with wit and love.

"Well…you don't lie about everything, do you?" He questioned. She snickered and looked up at him from the coroner of her eye's.

"You never know Eriol-kun…I might be…" She smiled at his semi-shocked look. The elevator dinged and the doors opens. She stepped in to the back and leaned agents that also. 

"…or maybe not…" She smiled at him as he stood dumfounded at her from outside the elevator door as they dinged closed and shut, leaving him staring at the middle doors.

(Meow Meow!…hehe…)

"…She has you wrapped around her little finger." Stated a voice from behind him. Jumping, Eriol spun around to face the autumn haired, amber-eyed boy in a green tank top and cackle shorts. Eriol smirked and turned back around, pressing the down button again.

"Like you wouldn't do anything at the drop of a hat for Sakura-san…" Eriol stated as he was met with a low growl. "I mean, you are so…obvious it no longer any fun!" He was met again with another growl and a slight mumble of another language. Quiet set in for another moment before the bing of the elevator door opening. The both stepped in and went to the back, Eriol leaning over and pressing the main level. The trip down contained a uneasy awkward slice that bothered both who fidgeted slightly.

The door binged open at the main level and they both stepped out and headed for the door. Getting outside, they both faced each other again and stared.

"…Is it really that out in the open?" Syaoran questioned as Eriol once again smile.

"Yes." He answered. A confession to his face was good enough for Eriol's degree of torture for today.

"…And everyone knows?" Eriol detected a hint of fear in Syaoran voice as he said that. Still grinning, he answered. 

"No…not everyone…"

"…Does she know?" The answer to this question was undecided in Eriol's mind. He didn't know weather to tell him yes and see his face turn green and later die for lying or to tell him the truth. Number one would be more fun but painful but number two would be boring and…unpainful. 

"…No." Simple and would not cause blood or swelling. Syaoran's face hadn't changed in hole, but Eriol did know his friend well enough to see the corners of his mouth and eyes relax somewhat and saw sense of ease that sailed through his somewhat hard eyes. 

"And I…" Syaoran paused in the sentence, debating weather to say the word or not to Eriol."…Trust she wont…" Eriol smiled wildly. So they were friends…

"Certainly…I may be cruel and nasty sometime but that is a little too far…" ~_And She will figure out in time…_~ He thought as Syaoran turned and headed down the street. Eriol just stood and smile after him.

Turning, Syaoran gave a small smirk and said," See you tomorrow afternoon." Then turned and walked away. That truly caught Eriol off guard. His smile faded as his night blue eyed depend in thought.

"That was a surprise." Came a quiet voice for behind him. Spinning around again, he locked eyes with his violet haired companion. He put on another smile and sighed.

"I really did not think he would agree to come…" He stated turning to get one last look at the mysterious amber eyed boy but found him to be gone already. Sighing again he turned back around to face the most evil of evil things.

You got that right…

That black, evil, red glowing, humming box of death… (Inset 'DOM DOM DOMMMMMMMMM!' here) 

…Or Tomoyo's one true love…

Her camera…or in her words, 'The new Sony Xp10723 model with the new duel tape holder that give you extra extra filming time and the new slow motion filming so extra kawaii moments cam be examined thoroughly with the other new super zoom in that could easily see particles of dirt close up if the holder wanted it too.…" 

(ThenewSonyXp10723ismadebytheSonytechnologyandfilmingdepartment.ItisnotyetonthemarketanwasmadesoleforDaidoujiSonomawhohadgiveittoheronlydaughter,DaidoujiTomoyowhousesittotapehermagicalfriendsinalltheiradventures.Soifanyonetriestosteelitthecan'tbecauseithasahometracingdeviseandthepersonwhotrieswoulddieinstantlybyashockwavethecameraadmitswhenturnedonbyanyoneelsebutDaidoujiTomoyo,theonlydaughterofDaidoujiSonoma.AndifyouallcanimaginethisbeingsaidliketheendofthecarcommercialthetimepermitedwouldhaveallreadygiveoutsothisadvertisementforThenewSonyXp10723madeforDaidoujiTomoyo,theonlydaughterofDaidoujiSonomi,isgoingtoendrightnowanttogivecredittoallthepeoplewhocouldreadthiswhenit'ssqushedtogether…thankyouandhaveaniceday!…Right im finished…) 

Eriol stood and stared at it for a moment, it's black lens shining and slowly but surely an anami sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"I am glad that I got that confession on tape!" She squealed with delight as the red light went off and she hugged the camera. Eriol's sweatdrop got bigger and was now surrounded with more if it's friends…

"Tomoyo…" He said simply as she jumped around, clutching the camera happily. Sighing, Eriol brought a hand up and rubbed his temples.

"This will be one long weekend…"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meow!!! 

First chapter done!!…ok…so nothing really happened yet but that's ok…it will…sorry if this chapter was a little boring but I need to get all the post information out before the action actually happens…^-^U hehe…

Anyway! On to the next chapter! I have all day today to write and baby I'm going to…hehe…

O! and next time I'm going to introduce 2 of my friends…well one my friend and the other is…well…^///-\\\^ hehe…anyway, Cherry Stir and Fire Halk will be here next time…

Meow For Now!!^-^


	2. Getting Ready

MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!^-^

Hide-Ho readers!!

Cherry Stir: *Sweatdrop* You are psycho Kat…you know that…

Fire Halk: *Sweatdrop* Theirs a surprise I didn't see coming… 

Katzuma: Hay!! What's up guys!! Readers! These are my friends…to my left, the girl with the orange hair, green eyes and pointy ears in my B/F (best friend), Cherry Stir…or Cherry as I like to say…

Cherry Stir:…*sarcastic* Greate! What a lovely introduction you gave me Kat! Thank you!

Katzuma: Hehe *smile* No problem! 

Cherry Stir:…*Sweatdrop* Oye…

Fire Halk: *COUGH!*

Katzuma: O yea…this blond haired, blue eyed, birds winged freak is my friend *cough* Fire Halk…or the nitwit as I call him…or pea brain, or shrimp, or no-brain, or-

Fire Halk: **ALLRIGHT**!…I think they get the picture Kat…

Katzuma: Well fine then *ears twitch*…be like that…

Cherry Stir: Don't even try to understand our cat like friend Halk…it won't help your already shrinking brain…*sinkers and high five's Kat* 

Katzuma: Yea Halk-Man, go back to you very badly drawn TV show…*sinker* 

Fire Halk: …*twitch* Right Kat…can I send you back to the pet shop…I want a refund…

Cherry Stir: OOOOOO!! That was nice!

Fire Halk: Quiet Elf girl…

Cherry Stir: …That cut me deep Halk…real deep…

Katzuma: *twitch* right…well Im going to start the fic now…

"Speaking"

~_Thinking_~

(A/n!! Hehe!)

+===============+===============+ POV change

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ Seen change/time laps

*Note: Everyone is about 16…

**Note 2: Sorry for Spelling Sakura's last name wrong in the first chapter…Kinomoto, Kinomoto, Kinomoto…got it!

***Note 3: I also spelt Sonomi if you caught it…thought I don't think many people read the fic so far

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A Not So Planned Vacation

****

Chapter 2: Getting Ready 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~_3 hours…3 more hours until the trip! And I'll have a whole 2 days with Syaoran!_~

Kinomoto Sakura thought in her second to last seat of her 8th period class. The clock showed it was 2: 14 and Sakura couldn't wait to get out of school. She was presently daydreaming about her one and only love…well maybe not her one and only…but she no longer daydreamed about her former crush, (Name check, Cherry! Cherry Stir: Yuki Tsukisiro! Katzuma: Thanks!) Yuki Tsukisiro. Now she had found another fish in the sea…ok, maybe a shark…not a fish…well another aquatic animal…

Anyway, Li Syaoran was the one and only love of her life now, her partner and friend since 4th grade. 11th grade is much different than 4th …and so is being 16 not 9…true high school hadn't changed either of them. Both didn't have an interest in others but eachother, which both didn't realize. But Sakura's best friend Daidouji Tomoyo and her 3-year boyfriend Hiiragizawa Eriol did. And they both pressed that fact into Sakura and Syaoran any time they were alone. 'After all' Tomoyo once said. 'They helped me and Eriol-kun to get together…they just need a little push also!'. And soon after that she burst out into a fit of giggles and 'kawaii's!'.

Now behind Kinomoto Sakura sits this one and only true love, Li Syaoran. His training from his clan, the legendary Li clan of Hong Kong, has proved it purpose in perilous situations when they had to face the Clow Cards, Yue the judge and Eriol. (Cherry and Halk: *impressed* Katzuma: Didn't think I could do that did you? Cherry and Halk: no… Katzuma: *sweatdrop*) But now that all that has passed, the boy had given himself some slack on his training, thought his knowledge will be need later on. He, like Sakura, is also head over heels in love …yet is to shy too admit it. This stern and strong boy's only actual enemy is Hiiragizawa Eriol, his now best friend. Thought not shown around anyone else, these 2 boys are perfectly matched in wit and heart. They are good friends…not around anyone else though. So obviously, sitting on Syaoran's right side would be Eriol.

Now Hiiragizawa Eriol is a smart and disturbed boy. In many ways he's dead and in another he is very living. He knows too much, has seen too much, and had learned too much for his proper age. Well the fact that he is the reincarnation of an old magician who created the great Clow Cards, Kerobarous and Yue doesn't help. So this boy would of course be a tad weird, that is to be expected, but…

…Come on…

…What was up with the sheep!?!?…

…Continuing! Sitting infront of the deranged boy is his girlfriend, Daidouji Tomoyo. You thought Eriol was weird…. Tomoyo had many hobbies, one taping her kawaiiest modal, Sakura Kinomoto. She has had an obsession with the girl, and later on with Syaoran also, ever since she me them. Thought she may be a tad weird sometimes, she has a good heart and a strong will. She will get what she wants and almost no one can stop her…unless she passes a clothing store.

So…now we thoroughly know the characters that are in the right mindset for what will take place after their school day…

~_I can't wait!! A whole 2 days!!_~

You don't know the half of it, Sakura…

+===============+===============+

*Sakura's POV*

I got out of that cursed building as fast as I could. I was, like always, followed by my 3 best friends…

"I CAN'T WATI!!!" I shouted out loud as soon as I stepped out of the gate. Happiness welled inside me and a giant smile plastered itself on my face.

"3 more hours Sakura-chan…it's not that bad." Tomoyo said gleefully as she hooked arms with Eriol and shoved her hand in his pocket. Eriol slipped a hand around her shoulder and placed it on a certain part of her…anatomy. ( Cherry Stir: …Kat…why doesn't F.H. do that to you? Katzuma: *wide eyes*…WHAT!?!?! Fire Halk: …Cherry…I will kill you…) 

I sighed as I turned away form them, blushing. Eriol and Tomoyo have been like that for 3 years and still they embarrass me. I looked sideways slightly and found Syaoran, rolling his eyes slightly. If anything, they have changed more then Syaoran and me. Eriol is really still Eriol but Tomoyo…that was a surprise. As soon as Eriol had told her, Tomoyo had attacked him with unbelievable affection. 

"They're pathetic…" Syaoran murmured to me. I shook my head in agreement and smiled. A moment of quiet seeped in-between all of us. The steady taping of our feet on the sidewalk and the small sway for the trees by a light warm breeze. Suddenly, a thought sprung into my head.

~_O my god…I totally forgot to pack…_~

+==============+===============+

[ Tomoyo's POV]

I sighed slightly as the 4 of us walked home. This was happiness at it's purest form.

I snuggled my head more into Eriol's shoulder and fiddled with his pocket and smiled. At home, my bag was packed with almost all my clothes…some of Eriol's were in there also…but I normally wore his anyway.

We both watch 'S&S' converse slightly infront of us, Syaoran cracking a slight smile and Sakura looking a little frantic. 

~_ How much would I bet she hasn't packed yet…_~

"How much do you want to bet that our dear Sakura-san hasn't packed yet?" Eriol whispered above me as my smile widened. 

"Not too much…understanding you haven't either…" I murmured back to him as I closed my eyes and leaned most of my weight onto him as a warm breeze whipped my hair around. He chuckled softly under my ear and sighed also.

"You know me too well love. Perhaps, sometime, even more then my self. But at least I am not as transparent as the two diffident teens in front of us…" ( Cherry Stir & Fire Halk: …_what_? Katzuma: He-he-he…*sweatdrop* diffident means Shy and timmed)

I stayed quiet and thought about that. They…really were transparent…well at least one of them was…

"Today…I think…no, I feel like something is going to happen. I don't know what or when, but I can feel something happening. It's something quite ominous and perilous…I cant tell though…" He spook quietly in a deep voice. Peering up slightly, I noticed the depth in his eyes. A beautiful midnight blue…

…Or in other words…

…He had slipped into Clow Reed mode.

"…There is a tension in the air that…well…it feels strong and demanding. We should be careful this weekend…" The tone of his voice had deepened with concern at the end of his sentence. 

"We'll be careful anyway." I chirped back as we came to a fork in the road. Syaoran took a right while the rest of us strode forward. I watched Sakura star after him at the corner before she continued, still staring. I giggled quietly and I knew Eriol was smirking. They were so kawaii…

Up a little bit more was a cross road. I took a left, releasing Eriol's pants from my hold when he turned to face me as Sakura skipped forward somewhat down the right road. His eyes were smiling and he had on his trademark smirk. I lifted my face up with a wide smile and I tilted my head slightly.

"Tomoyo-chan! Lets go!" Sakura yelled behind me. I smiled and took a quick look back at her. She was smiling and nodding slightly. I turned back quickly and stared at him for another moment, his eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. 

Taking a bold step forward and popping up onto my tiptoe toes, I pecked him square on the lips. So, we have been going out for 3 years but besides for the frequent make-out session, we never really simply kiss. That sweat, simple, loving kiss that leaves you with a feeling of electricity coercing through your body. We stayed lip locked for another moment before I backed down to my own ground level, licking my lips. Eriol's eyes were shut tight and his muscle's relaxed, his hair swaying in the light, warm wind. I giggled and took some steps backwards, turning and running with Sakura who was giggling also. About half way down the block, I turned and looked back at him. He was still standing in the same spot, with his eyes wide open. I laughed and shot my hand up, waving.

++++++++++(The Kinomoto House/ Kinomoto Sakura's room)++++++++++

"HO-EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Sakura-chan!! Calm down!!! We only have 2 hours and I still need to finish packing my stuff! And we have to make it to the harbor! It's just for 2 1/2 day's!! All you need is a pair if PJ's , 2 pairs of shorts, 2 short sleeve shirts, 1 long sleeve shirt, a pair of pants, a sweat shirt, sneakers, socks, flip flop's, a tooth brush, a bathing suite and a towel!"

"It's not that Easy Tomoyo-chan!!!"

"Yes it is!! Look…this and this. This. These. This and this. This looks good. Those. This. This. You haven't worn this yet. Take this. This. And This. Don't worry about you towel. I think there are some on board. See Sakura-chan, it wasn't that hard."

Shirts were scattered around Sakura's entire room. Shorts of random color's and shoes where piled in the corner. Kerberus or Kero-chan (Cherry Stir: I never understood that…why is he called Kero-chan if he's a guy? Katzuma: …you scare me Cherry…) floated above the mess in the room, his small legs crossed and hands griping a piece of fudge.

"You're both over reacting about this trip…" He said, his word's smashed under the fudge. "…It's just for 2 day's." Sakura reeled her eye's around to stair at the floating Kero, her hands automatically moving to her hips.

"You have no say in this Kero-chan!! You don't understand woman! You're not even human!" She shouted at the small, yellow Clow garden. Kero stared back down at her.

"Well that was mean. I happen to know a lot about you girl's!" He shot back in defense. Sakura smiles and put her pointer finger to her chin.

"Really Kero-chan?" She stated, her lips curving into a smile. "Then tell me this…if you know so much about us girl's…" 

Kero went…a lighter shade of yellow.

"…Say I went to a party at, I don't know, Chiharu-chan's house…"

~_ All right…_~ Kero thought. ~_…Not too bad so far…_~

"…Then, without warning, you get a major cramp. You know exactly what is going to happen. You check your bag but you ain't got no pads. What do you do then, o great fountain of knowledge?"

A sudden quiet erupted in the room as we both stared at the small, stuffed animal-like creature. His eye was twitching and his head nodded to the side every other twitch. His mouth opened and closed once and a while, but his voice failed him. We both girls smiled.

"It's simple!" I answered for him. " Excuse yourself for a moment then ask Chiharu-chan where the bathroom is. You can either find something in there, which is most likely cause Chiharu is a girl, or you put some TP and line the bottom of you underwear." I finish simply, and tucked Sakura's shirts into her duffel bag. 

Kero promptly dropped out of the air. (Fire Halk: *blushed and walks away, shaking his head*)

"I don't think he was ready for a 16 year olds problems, Sakura-chan." I said politely as we both rushed to find Kero out cold.

" KAIJUU!!!!! You're ride is here!!!!" Toya's voice echoed up to Sakura's room. We both jumped up, her grabbing the duffel bag and grabbing the incapacitated Kero and shoving him into it.

"COMING!!!" Sakura shouted as she flung open the door and we both forcefully stomped down the stairs to find a smirking Toya waiting at the door, it all ready open. I jumped into my new American sneakers with a large 'S' on the front. My mom had gotten them for me. She said they were from one of her friends in America. Though, I wish I had more of them. My 4 pairs don't last me all week.

"And remember Kaijuu," Toya pointed out in a brotherly tone. " You got dish duty for a week. Not to mention dinner on Monday and Wednesday and a full house clean next weekend." He stated with a smug smile as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Onii-chan! I know! Im 16 now!! Leave me alone!!!" Sakura yelled back at him as she darted out the door to the car that was taking us to my house. I smiled after and turned to face him.

"Thank you for letting Sakura-chan come with us Kinomoto-san. I'll bring her back in one piece, don't worry." I bowed politely and followed suit, running out to the car. Hoping in next to her, she jumped over me and leaned out the window.

"See you in 2 day's Onii-chan!!! **Love you**! Tell dad I love him too!!" And with that, we drove to my house, the anticipation building.

+===============+===============+

*Syaoran's POV*

Half an hour.

I've sat here a half an hour after taking the bus all the way to a port witch took another half an hour to leave me here…20 minuets early.

…And Im all ready freezing. 

I sat at the harbor gate, on the bench just inside. The boats around me wobbled up and down with the small waved that other boats created when they came into port. A colder wind swept over the ocean sea and blew toward me. Though the sun was still shining, I had donned a light coat. My nose was turning red from the nipping cold and my eyes hurt from the salt that blew from the small dunes that placed themselves under the beginning of the dock.

The bench was cold under me as I rubbed my hands over them. Wearing shorts was not a good idea. I shuttered as another gust of wind blew over me and I pulled my duffel bag closer.

15 minuets…

I zipped my coat up as high as I could and shoved my hands into my coat pockets. I dropped my head back and stared up at the clear blue sky. Sure, I could take out my CD player…well no I couldn't. I have no CD to play. I sighed and reflected of how pathetic I have become. My hand instinctively traveled to the small green orb I hung around my neck.

I was looking around at all the large boats and snobby, stuck up old people with their sailor blue jackets and strange hats. Almost all of them held a fancy wineglass filled with purple, red, and white wine. And each and every one of them gave me a strange look when I stepped in to the 'Snob port'. They stuck their large noses in my direction then turned back to their other chatty, snobby friends. If they only knew…

I looked down at my watch. 5 O'clock.

"Waiting for someone?"

I popped off the bench and spun around to face the pressed Eriol. His blue sports jacket was hanging loosely off his shoulders and he wore a white shirt and dark blue shorts. I glared hard at him for a moment before I spun around and sat again, clutching my duffel bag. Eriol hopped over the bench and sat next to me, placing his bag on the floor. The snobs from before gave him a look and pointed their nose in our direction again.

"What's their problem?" He spoke in a low tone as we both glared at them.

"Don't know."

"They definitely need an attitude adjustment…"

"Un…" I smiled slightly.

"Do you think the girls would get mad?" He asked in a voice that leaked mischief.

"No…" My smile broadened slightly. 

"Allright…"

"Right…"

"You first?"

"Allright…"

I snapped my fingers and the table that the snobs were sitting around burst into flame. They screamed and backed away from the inferno that was their bridge table. But with a snap of Eriol's fingers, it was quickly drenched with a large wave that followed the bow of that snob's boat. We both leaned back and took a glance at each other, identical smirks plastered on our face's.

+=+=+=+=+=(Half an hour later)+=+=+=+=+=

I was now cold and unhappy.

As was Eriol.

We were both cold an unhappy. And we fried and drenched almost all the Yot Club snob's here.

By now, I was away form my apartment and over here for an hour and a half…

…I was **NOT** a happy camper.

…and my butt was cold…

I checked my watch again. 5:39…I sighed.

"What could possibly be taking them this long?" Eriol asked, looking at his own gold-faced watch. This was getting annoying. I stood up, making all the stuck up old farts flinch. I turned and grabbed my bag, then face Eriol.

"Did Daidouji tell you the name of the boat?" I asked him, my voice clearly stating my annoyance. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt then stood up and put them back on, grabbing his bag also.

"It's called the _Umi Yue_. Strange name for a boat…but it fits…" He stated, walking onto the board walk and down. I followed him forward, walking on his left side. The snob's were all moving their old rocking chairs away as we did.

"The…the Sea Moon? Why would she name it the Sea Moon?" I asked to no one inparticular. He sighed.

"If you saw the picture, you would know…"

~ _…ok…_ ~

+===============+===============+

*Sakura's POV*

.

~ _O my god, o my god, o my god, o my god, o my god!! We're an hour late!!!_~

I checked my small, pink watch again. 6: 03…

"They gonna be mad at us!!" Tomoyo hollered back at me as we ran from the parking lot, with our luggage, to the dock where we ran all the way down to the end. The boats would get bigger and bigger as we ran down. Sails of all shapes and size's boats pulling in and out, people fixing…tables.

Things on boats were burned and drenched.

"I think they got bored!" Tomoyo announced as we passed some old, stuck-up looking people with unhappy wrinkles under their nose's and on their forehead's. I giggled as we continued running. 

Then Tomoyo stopped and looked to her left, toward the _Umi Yue_. The Sea Moon was a great name for this…large boat.

The masts were pointing up high in the sky and the sales neatly folded and buckled down. The frame of the boat was polished a crystal white and on the side and the back were the words _'Umi Yue'_ painted in gold letters. Attached to the side were 2 jet skies, blue and purple. 

"Tomoyo-chan!!" A boyish voice yelled from behind us. Turning, I came face to face with a boy about my age with sky blue eye's and sandy blond hair. His skin was extremely tan and he wore a tank top to match his eyes and corduroy Jean shorts that frayed and the ends.

"Naikeno-kun!" Tomoyo shouted happily as she ran past and embraced him. "Diajoubu?"

"Great!" He smiled. "You?"

"Never better!" 

He then peeked around Tomoyo and stared at me. Tomoyo spun around and grabbed the boy's arm, dragging him towards me. Stopping him an inch away form my face, she stepped away.

"Kinomoto Sakura, meet Oomako Naikeno. Keno, this is Kinomoto Sakura. He's my Mom's friend's, daughter's son. He's working on the boat." She explained with a smile as she grabbed her 2 suite cases and chucked them at him. She then yanked my bag out of my hand and shoved it into his hands. "That's a good boy. Now lets go!"

"**_NAIKENO!!!!!_**" Yelled a high pitch voice form the cabin of the boat. The boy, Naikeno, shivered and hung his head.

"Kuso…"

A girl of about 12 came barging out of the door, her ice blue eyes as cold as the winter. Her sandy blond hair flaying behind her. Her red tank-top held steady and her corduroy jean shorts were up as high as they could go and her skin, like Naikeno's, was a pure tan-brown. She hopped over the side of the boat, forgetting totally about the ladder, and her bare feet landing with a thud on the dock. She stamped right up to him and stood, nose to nose. Naikeno smiled.

"Yes Kine?" He said quietly. She fumed and clenched her hands together.

"The FACT that you left before T-chan was here was unbelievable. BUT, then you didn't keep the…the…the 2 arrogant, forceful, pig-headed boys from getting past me and onto the ship!! What if T-chan ever finds about that?!?! She would have her mom have our mom have our heads!!!!!" The girl squealed into Naikeno's face as he shutters with the pitch at the end of a sentence. He shook his head and adjusted the bags he held.

"I knew they were Moyo's friends, Kine. I felt it. And don't worry about Moyo knowing…" He peeked around the girl to face Tomoyo and me. The girl quickly turned, all the rage gone form her eye's. She smiled and bowed slightly.

"Konbanwa! I am Oomako Nakine. I am the head for the _Umi Yue_-"

"-No! I am the head of the ship!" Naikeno interrupted as Nakine's eyes sparked with anger. She turned to her brother again and ripped the bags out of his hand, walking over to the boat and placing them in, then walked back to him. Naikeno's eye twitched.

"Take your shirt off, brother…" Nakine said in a soft, calm voice. Knowing fully well what would happen and that it was the only way to relieve her anger, her took the tank off and dropped his shirt next to him and stared at his sister. She smiled.

"Hold you breath brother, and watch the motors!" She screamed and shoved her brother to the side, tripping and falling into the water around the dock.

"KENO!!!" Another girl, one with night black hair and gray eyes, yelled as she suddenly shot past Tomoyo and me, past Nakine and over to he end of the dock where she hung her head over. After a moment, she widely turned around and glared at the sandy haired girl.

"How could you do that again!!! "She shouted, causing the old people from down the way step onto the dock and stare at us. "What if he doesn't come up again!" Nakine surged.

"I loose a brother?" She said casually as a tear slid form the black haired girl's eyes. She turned back around to face the murky water as a few moment of awaiting silence. The girl's breath came in visible pants as she frantically looked around for anybody or anything. A cool ocean breeze swayed through my hair and waved everyone eases. A moment later, Nakine spazed out and jumped besides the black haired girl and looked over the edge also. Tomoyo, a moment later, took the black haired girl's other side and looked frantically for the boy I had only met a few minuets ago. I joined them in a few seconds, looking also. Another few moments of looking and noting showed up. No movement, no bubbles, no body. 

"O my god where is he!" The black haired girl screamed toward Nakine again while her eyes leaked. Nakine's breath came in gasps as she stood up and pulled her tank top off to show a pink tube top beneath. 

Before she even had a chance to take her shorts off, a blur of tan plunged into the water, creating a small splash before another flash of tan slipped by. Bubbles erupted from the shaken water while Nakine fell back down and watched with the rest of us. 

"Don't worry girl's! Everything's gonna be ok!" Shouted a familiar voice. My head shot up towards the boat. On the second level of the cabin which came out to set over the edge slightly, leaning over the side, was the pale form of Hiiragizawa Eriol, blue hair swaying in the wind and a smirk planted on his face. Draped over his shoulder were 2 shirts, one black and a green one and a jacket was draped over the other. "We got Matioi and Li got it covered." 

There was a quiet moment while the bubble settled and moved to under the dock, then split in two different directions then collided again. There was an uproar of bubbles as Syaoran's brown haired head popped out, along with a black haired boy and Naikeno's wet sand hair. The boy, leaving all of Naikeno's prone form for Syaoran, climbed out of the water and dragged Keno's body out and laid it on the ground. The black haired boy's face was set in a grim line and his deep ocean green eyes were firm. He immediately put two fingers on Naikeno's neck, and his eyes turned even darker. The black haired girl was at Naikeno side in a instant, palm over palm, pressing hard over Naikeno's heart a few times. The black haired boy's ear was hovering over Naikeno's mouth, listing intensely.

Quickly, the black haired boy pulled away and opened Naikeno's mouth, and shoved two fingers down his throat. The gagging reflex kicked in as Naikeno spewed water like a fountain. He rolled over and coughed, letting some water evacuate his lungs after every one. The black haired girl garbed Naikeno and wrapped her arms around him, her eyes still tearing. 

"Oomako, " The black haired boy staid, voice full of aggravation. "Don't do that EVER again! That last time was bad enough, and I don't wanna go to the hospital again." He glared hard at the sand haired girl. She mumbled something incoherent and walked back to the boat, hoping back on and retreating to the cabin. The black haired boy frowned and sat back, sighing and shook his head. I stared at him for a moment before I actually noticed how much older this boy was. He seemed to feel my stare and looked up at me, hitting the soft spot in my eye's. They locked as I dove into a sea of dark ocean green.

"Pardon me." He spoke gently as I shook my head and looked away, heat rising to my face. My eyes happened to land on Syaoran who was sitting on the edge of the dock, hair stuck to his face. His eyes were calm and hard again, his face set in a line and he was staring at me hard.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

I snapped back out of my vision and turned to Tomoyo and everyone else, who was staring at me, smiling.

~_Caught!_~ 

A blush immediately flodded my cheeks as I looked at her. "What?"

"This is Matioi Koy." She said, smiling, and pointed to the black haired boy who smiled slightly at me. "And this," She continued, shifting her gaze to the black haired girl who was fussing over the now awake Naikeno who was visibly cold and pleading for a towel that she would not give. " Is Okite Atena."

"K-konbanwa…" I said shyly.

"Konbanwa." He replied, staring into the sky. Everyone sat there a moment beafore Tomoyo stood up and looked over everyone. 

"Well…everyone aboard!!" 

(Cherry Stir: KAWAII!! |\ ^_^ /| Katzuma & Fire Halk: -_-U -_-U

Cherry Stir: Kat!! The guy's you make are so KAWAII!! Katzuma: Cherry, they're not real… Cherry Stir: But they can become in our world!! Fire Halk: there are enough guy's in our world! What we need is more of those girls. That blond haired girl sounded cute… Katzuma: ####-_- They're not real!!! ARGGG!!!! *storms away* Cherry Stir: *whispers to F.H.* What's her problem? Fire Halk: *whispers to C.S.* I don't know…)

+===============+===============+

*Eriol's POV*

The boat…was big.

Not just big…but **BIG**.

4 rooms with 2 beds each, a decent kitchen, a decent bathroom, a good living room, a game room, a hot tub room, a deck off the back with 2 jet ski's, and a porch with lounge chairs. This was an apartment boat. You could live at sea for months on this boat.

Syaoran and me had found the boat with ease. But as soon as he had stepped on the boat, this blond had attacked up with questions as to why we had come on 'her' boat. As always, we brushed her off and walked into the living room of the cabin. The carpet was a plush purple and the walls, if any was shown, was painted a light violet. Windows stretched over most of the walls and there was a black leather couch that sat infront of a large TV and could easily seat 5. A love seat was set to face the window and looked out over the sea and a recliner sat alone in the corner. A coffee table separated the TV and the couch. Connecting to the living room was the fairly small Kitchen of plain black and white. The cabinets were a hard wood and had brass knobs. Straight-ahead was a hallway with 6 different doors witch was obviously the bedroom's. 

Or in other words, it was sweet.

After that near fatal accident, the lot of us were seated in the living room with the exception of that Matioi Koy guy who stood in front of the TV. He stood bare chested, sunglasses fashioned to his eyes and black hair that still stuck to his face. A towel was draped over his shoulders. Oomako Naikeno, the poor downed boy, who slept in a random room down the hall.

I sat on the love seat with my dear Tomoyo who leaned on me once more. The couch held a very un-happy and cold Li Syaoran who had yet to put a shirt on again in fear that it would become damp from his always-dripping hair. Kinomoto Sakura, who was looking down at the very interesting floor, beet red. A very worried looking Okite Atena, her black hair shining under the laminating light and her rain cloud eyes dark and stormy. And on the other end, Oomako Nakine with her hands in a white-knuckle grip on the pillow that she holds while looking in the same direction as Okite Atena. 

An interesting bunch, we were. A reincarnation of an old magician, a Li Clan sorcerer, the Card Mistress, a obsessed best friend, a solemn young man, a quiet young girl, a bright young boy, and his younger sister…quite a bunch indeed. 

"Well Im sure that that informal meeting wasn't enough so," The black haired boy said, gathering all eyes and keeping them interested. "I am Matioi Koy. The head capiton of the _Umi Yue_ and the only one who could figure out the controls. Now…" He looked around our small square before his ocean green eye's landed on me. A slight nod of his head was all that was needed. 

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." I smirked back at him as his eye's moved to Syaoran.

"Li Syaoran."

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Okite Atena."

"Oomako Nakine"

"Oomako Naikeno." A small voice came from the other room. All eyes shot down the hallway as the sand haired boy stepped out in a new pair of sweat pants and a loose blue shirt. He stood next to the TV and leaned against the un-glassed wall. "Im the co-captain. I could be captain but Im to young and he hasn't shown me how to work the entire thing." He smiled as he scratched his head. Nakine's eye twitched slightly as she stood up walked over to her brother and…

…Wrapped her arms around him. Naikeno's eyes widened as his sister burred her head in the crook of his neck and stayed there. After a moment he smiled and hugged her back. 

"Well isn't that nice." Koy said in a flat tone as eye's turned back to him. He shook his head as the two of them sat down, Nakine with her stern face sitting on her brother's lap. "Now for the rules…" 

~ _Rules?…_~

"Number one, first name basis only. No last names or suffix's, they annoy me." 

~ _Ahhh…first names only…_~ I gave a small look at Tomoyo. She was smiling happily.

"Number two, you listen to me. If they're simple directions, listen to Keno and Kine if they say the orders are from me or just use common sense. I know exactly what Im doing and the only person that can tell me what to do is Tomoyo."

~ _…ok…_~

"Number three, turn down is 11 o'clock. The latest light's out is 2."

~ _And a bedtime. Wow…this guy has got it out…_~

"Number four, We dock twice. I know where land is and we can relax there. We'll be docked in the morning and will leave at 4 and end up at another dock in the morning. We don't stop otherwise. No one uses the sky's unless we're docked."

~ _Stern…no getting buy this guy…_~

"Number five, 2 per room. From the instructions I got, your rooms are already assigned. The names are on the doors and the stuff is on the beds. I sleep alone as does Atena. No one is allowed to sleep on the couch or anywhere else for that matter. I'll be up all night and will check. I ain't getting paid 3 hundred bucks for nothing."

~ _Smart girl, my Tomoyo…very, very smart_…~

"Number six, everyone does something. You all clean, you all cook, you all help me and you all work together. Number seven, no fights. I'll through you off the boat if you do. Number eight, we get back at 8 o'clock on Sunday and no one is going to stop me form getting home. We can't find you, we leave you. Number nine, no making out on the boat. That's nasty." Everyone gave each other quick, beet red glances.

"And finally, Number ten," Everyone sighed in relief. He smiled. " Have fun. Now with the word of Miss. Daidouji, may we leave?" All eyes then focused on my love as she blushed. A large smile separates her face.

"LET'S GO!!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Katzuma: So…??

Cherry Stir: No that…was something you did right…

Fire Halk: …*Not saying anything* 

Cherry Stir: Kat? Where do you come up with you guy's?? They're so KAWAII!!!

Katzuma: *Sweatdrop*

Fire Halk: …Anyway!!

****

Profiles:

Name: Oomako Naikeno

Age: 17

Look's: Sandy brown hair/ sky blue eyes. Well built.

Personality: Very kind and gentle. Like all people.

Name: Oomako Nakine

Age: 15

Look's: Sandy brown long hair/ Sky blue eye's. Skinny and petite. 

Personality: Bossy. Favors people who treat her like a princess. Loves and hates her older brother. 

Name: Okite Atena

Age: 17

Look's: Dark-Jet black hair/ Stormy gray eye's. Skinny but built.

Personality: Very quiet. Like's all type of people. Prefers to be alone and quiet. 

Name: Matioi Koy 

Age: 19

Look's: Black hair with tints of brown/ Ocean blue eye's. Very well built 

Personality: Needs to be in charge. A born leader. Enjoys company and talking. 

Katzuma: That all for now!!!

Cherry Stir: See you soon!! |\^_^/|

Fire Halk: Check you later…

Meow For Now!! HAHA!! The last word is mine!!! ^_^


End file.
